Moral Compass
by AJGirlWonder
Summary: I am Percival, Knight of the Round Table. Not once have thoughts of love and marriage crossed my mind. That is the very reason I left Camelot, but I did not expect Merlin to send me to another dimension where my family and I are in history books, or to meet five strange teenagers who fight crime. I also did not expect to fall in love with a criminal. (used to be Holy Grail)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For a quick second, I thought that my night was getting a bit brighter as I entered the land called 'Jump City'. Of course, that was not the case.

I took a chance to look over the city. It was quite serene and silent, just like Camelot. Then again, it is midnight or maybe past that. I would not have a way of knowing anyway. The only items I possessed were the pieces of armor on my back.

As I traveled deeper into the city, I noticed that there were strange-looking shops and stores and restaurants blocked into square sections. The roads between them made me think of a maze. I came closer to the window of a shop and looked in.

My mouth began to water a bit as I stared at unfamiliar foods. They looked appetizing and sweet. I did not get a chance to eat dinner today. Irritation seeped up into my brain. Maybe I should have waited until after dinner to run away.

"I am an idiot," I muttered angrily.

My eyelids grew heavy as I continued to ogle the delicious treats in front of me. Only a thick sheet of glass separated us. Oh, if only I had the will to just break up the glass, get a square of chocolate, and repair it.

Sadly, my knightly morals stood in the way of that. Disheartened and hungry, I turned around slumped up against the glass. Due to my metal armor, instead my back hitting the glass, I shattered it completely. Pieces of glass were embedded in the uncovered parts of my back and arms.

I cursed loudly in pain. '_This day is going great_.' I thought sarcastically. First, my parents make plans to marry me off to some lad I have never met. Second, I convinced Merlin to help me run away. Third, I am in an unfamiliar land. Fourth, I did not eat before leaving. And now, I've hurt myself with shards of the very element that I can manipulate.

* * *

(With the Titans)

Everyone had been sleeping peacefully until the Titan alarm went off. It was as loud and irritating as a police siren.

Groggily, all five of the heroes got up.

Robin wasted no time ordering the others to hurry and suit up. After a couple of minutes, the tired teens left the Towers.

There was a break-in on Main Street at Treats & Sweets. To say it was odd was a bit of an understatement. Who breaks into a candy shop at midnight?

Cyborg put the T-Car to halt. Immediately, the young heroes got out. They stood in front of the shop, peering into the large hole in the window. Glass splinters could be seen outside of the broken area.

"We'll have to unlock the door." Robin said, bringing out a lock pick from his belt. In just a few seconds, the door was opened. "Steer clear of any broken glass. Titans, G-"He was cut off by a loud groan of pain.

The heroes rushed in just as a figure lifted up from a pile of glass splinters.

* * *

"Curse this infernal glass," I muttered as I weakly stood. Small pieces of glass fell from the back of my breastplate. I was about to start picking the glass out of my skin when I suddenly stopped and stared at the five strangely dressed people in front of me.

First, there was a short boy dressed in a very bright uniform consisting of red, green, yellow, and black. His eyes were covered with a mask and his black hair was oddly spiked up.

To his left was a very tall and muscular dark-skinned guy. From what I could tell, most of his body was shockingly robotic.

Next to him, there was a boy shorter than the brightly-colored boy, dressed in black and purple uniform. His hair, skin, and eyes were green much to my surprise.

Floating above those three were two very odd-looking girls.

One wore a blue cloak that covered up pretty much everything on her body, including a hood that covered her face. From what I could see, she had big purple-blue eyes and very pale skin.

I could tell the other girl was not from this, well…planet. She had orange-toned skin that looked too authentic to be fake. Her hair was long, straight, and dark red. Her eyes (including the whites) were green. Her attire was just as strange – she wore a purple shirt and skirt (both very short) with thigh-high matching boots.

I also noticed that they looked ready to attack. Quickly jumping into defensive mode, I straightened myself up before I lifted up the shards that covered the smooth floor. The line of shards almost immediately transformed into a small double-edge dagger. I glared menacingly at them.

The oddly-dressed team seemed to get that I was in the mood to fight. The brightly-colored whipped out a big gray stick. The half- metal man made his arm turn into some sort of cannon and the green boy suddenly went from a boy to a big spotted cat. The hooded girl's eyes went white and the orange girl's hands and eyes turned completely bright green.

"Titans, Go!" The boy in the flashy uniform shouted. What an odd battle cry.

The harder I tried to glare at the five, the weaker I felt. I could feel my knees tremble slightly, but I continued to stand. They ran at me and I was about to charge as well.

That is, until I fainted.

* * *

**Hello! I'm a new person (in a way). Some of you users might have known me as ChaosMaster1234. But I changed my username in honor of the awesome Robin, Boy Wonder. I am beginning a small new era. And it will start with this story. **

**A short little note: This story is in Percival's POV unless I say otherwise or if I go into third person.**

**Also, this is a different chapter one. I decided to change up Percival's origin and back story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time I regained consciousness, it was probably way past dawn. My hazel eyes opened slowly and I closed them once the light hit my face. Groaning in slight irritation. I inched my head up before I sat up all the way.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

Little spots of pain exploded on my back and arms. I hissed like a threatened cat, and then sighed in defeat. I could not get up without hurting myself. Laying my head back down, I begin to register my surroundings.

It looked like I was in some sort of infirmary. I was lying on a small cot and an odd machine that made a deep every few seconds. I think it was monitoring my heartbeat. There was a tube that ran a clear liquid from a bag into the crook of my arm.

I turned my head slightly to see a small white table that had a gleaming silver tray on it. Upon the tray, there was a small pile of glass shards speckled with blood. A pair of small tongs lay next to it. _Whoever brought me here must have removed the glass from my skin, _I thought. I then turned back to the strange beeping machine. The green line traveling across it went up in an arch every few seconds.

"Interesting," I mumbled. Lifting up my hand, I willed the glass to come to me. The shards floated obediently into the palm of my chainmail-covered hand. I played around with the glass, turning it from blue to red to purple, molding it together and breaking it up. This did not keep my attention for long, though.

Growing bored of the glass, I set the shards back on the try. I attempted to sit up again, this time very slowly. I succeeded. "Percival – 1, life – infinity." I muttered to myself.

I heard heavy footsteps come towards the infirmary and I turned to the entrance. The half-robotic man from the night before. I watched him curiously. As soon as he saw that I was up, a grin broke out on his face. He turned back to the open door for a moment.

"Yo, guys! She's up!" He shouted. I raised an eyebrow slightly at his strange dialect. The half-metal man turned back to me. "So how are ya' feeling?"

"Err…fine? I do not feel very injured." I said, wincing at the dry sound of my voice. "Perhaps I do need water."

He nodded. "I'll go get some." Then he turned and walked out of the room. When he left, four others entered the room. I recognized them as the other strange people I almost dueled.

_Be nice and greet them, Percival,_ I heard my mother's voice in my ear. "Hello," I said, my voice still very hoarse. "My apologies. Your mechanical friend has not yet brought the water."

As if on a platonic cue, their friend returned in with a glass mug of water. He handed it to me and I took it eagerly. I downed the glass in just a few seconds.

"Oh, thank you." I said as I handed the glass mug back to him. I gazed around the room once more. "Do you strangers mind telling me where I am?"

"You're in Jump City." The short colorful boy answered. I nodded, remembering a sign that I saw before reaching the shop now in need of a new window.

"Where exactly is Jump City?" I asked.

"In America." He responded.

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "I do not know of this 'America' you speak of. 'Tis not a part of England, is it?"

"Um, no. England is all the way across the ocean." The green boy pointed out.

Slowly, everything clicked.

I was in a strange land that made Camelot seem greatly obsolete. Machinery seemed more advanced here. The food looked completely different and modern. This was definitely not my year.

"What year is it here?" I asked almost automatically.

"2013." The green boy replied.

My suspicions were confirmed. I immediately brought my knees to my chest and my hands to my temples. "Oh, no. No, no, no!" I muttered to myself.

"What is the matter?" The redheaded girl asked me.

"I am not supposed to be here. Not in this land, not in this year." I said, shaking my head. "Merlin said he would send me to a faraway place, not another time period!"

"Merlin? Where exactly are you from?" The colorful boy asked.

"Camelot." As I uttered the word, the five shared a curious glance with one another.

"I thought that place only existed in the King Arthur stories." The green boy said.

"Stories? What stories?" I asked.

"I take it that you've never read the books about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" The half-metal man asked. I shook my head, confused about why I would read a book about the adventures my family and I went through.

The longer I had my arms stretched out to my head, the more the tube embedded in my arm was starting to sting.

"Could someone please remove this thing from my arm?" I asked. The half-metal took off the bindings holding the tube in place and pulled the tube, connected to a needle-like thing, from my arm. There was a small hole where the needle had been in my skin.

"So why exactly did you people bring me here? I did try to attack you." I questioned curiously.

"You fainted before anything happened. There were a lot of pieces of glass in your skin, so we took you here so Cyborg and Raven could help." The brightly dressed boy said.

I nodded. The half-metal man and the hooded girl must have been Cyborg and Raven. "Thank you both for your medical assistance."

"No problem!" Cyborg said. Raven gave me a slight nod.

I looked at the other three. "What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Robin," the brightly dressed boy said and pointed to the redheaded girl and the green boy, "and that's Starfire and Beast Boy."

I nodded and placed my hands on the small railings of the cot. Climbing out of it, I stood on sturdy legs. I bowed slightly and introduced myself. "I am Percival, Receiver of the Holy Grail, and Knight of the Round Table."

* * *

**Hi, again! I meant to update yesterday but I wasn't finished writing and I came home past midnight. I'll try to update every Saturday, so don't think I'm giving up. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, because I personally don't think I did good on this one. It's kind of a filler. Oh, well. Review please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as I introduced myself, another look was shared between the five. It made me start to think that they did not believe me. But why wouldn't they? I _am_ standing here, alive and mostly well.

"Aren't you supposed to be a dude?" Beast Boy spoke up abruptly. I simply raised an eyebrow in downright confusion.

"He means a boy," Robin said. I made a silent "oh" at this and shook my head.

"Last time I checked, I was definitely a lady." I stated.

"Apparently, a lot of writers think you're a boy." Cyborg remarked.

_What sort of nonsense is this? I am definitely _not _a _boy_!_ I thought furiously. "Do any of you have one of these inaccurate books?" I asked with a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"I think I have one in my room." Raven said and left to go get it. I waited, albeit impatiently, tapping my foot against the ground harshly.

When she came back, it took a whole lot of self-control not to snatch the book from her. I flicked it open and flipped through the pages, skimming and scanning. 'Sir', 'he', 'him', 'his'—the words made my mind burn every time I saw them.

I finally snapped the book closed. "Not only did they get my gender wrong," I started off, "but they completely ruined the story. Sir Galahad was not the _true hero_! _I_ am the one who received the Grail!" I handed the book back to Raven and quickly drew my sword from the holstered scabbard around my hips. "I shall find that blasted writer and—"

"As fun as that sounds," Robin said sarcastically, "I don't think the writers are going to believe that you're really Percival."

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked, indignant.

"Well, think about it. You're supposed to be dead in this world and most of the things that you've lived through are legends." Beast Boy said. "They might admit you to an asylum, actually."

I was instantaneously discouraged. Stuck in a strange land, no way home, no clue what anything is anymore, and I couldn't even get my vengeance for being written as a boy. I sighed and lowered my arms, placing my sword back in my scabbard.

"So I guess I am stuck here, basically?" I asked, eyeing them one at a time.

They nodded, much to my disappointment. I closed my eyes and sighed at that. There was a passing stillness until Beast Boy spoke.

"Hey! Maybe she could stay with us!" He exclaimed. The rest of his teammates looked at him like he just fell out of the sky. I guess the idea of a complete stranger staying with them wasn't a particularly good one.

"Beast Boy, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to stay with five people she's never met before." Robin said.

Beast Boy scoffed. "We haven't even asked her yet."

"Friend Beast Boy does have a point." Starfire said and then turned to face me. "Would you like to stay with us?"

I thought for a moment. Technically, I'm only here because I ran away from Camelot, but to stay here in a very different place with five strangers? That was a little extreme.

But…I had a good feeling about them. This land looked promising. I might have just as much fun here as I did back home. It couldn't hurt to stay.

"Yes." I said slowly. "I would like to stay here."

As soon as I said that, Starfire flew up and hugged me with immense strength that made me stumble back a little. I think I heard a few joints pop.

_She sure is a happy person._ I thought as she pulled back and smiled at me.

"Joy! Now that you are staying with us, I must know all about you. What is your favorite color, what are some of your hobbies, do you like music, what is your favorite food, and would you like to be friends with me?" She asked in one breath.

It took me a minute to realize what she asked. "Oh, um, I like yellow, sparring and reading are my favorite hobbies, I love music, fairy cakes are my favorite, and yes."

She squealed happily and hugged me again. I barely stifled a groan this time. Weakly, I patted her back and managed to make her get off.

"You've got a strong grip." I said and everyone (minus Raven, I noticed) chuckled at that.

* * *

Beast Boy offered to show me to my new room, which was a spare bedroom close to the others. "Here we are," He said and pressed a few number-labeled buttons on some sort of pad. The door slid open and we walked in. I peered around the room with a bit of childlike awe.

Another pad of numbers was beside the door. The carpet was beige, mixing well with the matching curtains. There was a simple circular bed with white sheets next to a nightstand. There was a strange lamp-like thing on the table along with a strange box that had 7:35 AM in red. A white vanity sat against the wall. Over on the other side of the room were two doors. One looked plain while the other was open and led to what I thought was a washroom.

"I guess I should explain some of this stuff to you." He said and walked over to the nightstand. "This is a lamp," He clicked a button that turned it on and off, "and this is an alarm clock." He pointed to it and briefly told me how to set an alarm. I listened, still confused afterwards though.

He walked to the first door and opened it. Nothing was in it. "This is a closet. We'll have to get you some clothes to put in here." He then went into the washroom. "This is your bathroom. In here, you've got a sink, toilet, and shower." I raised a finger to speak, but he continued. "You can turn the sink on with the knobs up here. For the toilet, you just, um, do your stuff and flush when you're done. You work the shower just like the sink. It's like a bath, but you're standing up."

I nodded at that and he excused himself from the room. "The code for your door is 0123!" He yelled on his way out.

After he left, I turned to look in the large mirror above the sink and counter. A girl with curly brown hair that reached her chest stared back at me with hazel eyes. I ran a finger over my lightly bronzed cheek.

I sighed a little bit and returned to my room, plopping down on my bed. My head was still swirling with the new information and creations and technology I've been introduced to.

I rolled over on my stomach and buried my face into the white pillow. "Welcome to the new age, Percival." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Again, I didn't update on Saturday. I guess I should just update on Sunday. Or maybe I should stop being lazy and write more. Anyways, in this story, just pretend that everyone has their own bathroom because I think they had, like, one bathroom for all (which is pretty weird). I'm not sure if their doors really work like that, but hey, it's just fanfiction. Pretty much all of these chapters are fillers, so…yeah.**

**Read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Around twelve o'clock, I woke up from my sleep. I was _so _hungry, and now my stomach was growling for food. I got off of my new bed and walked to the door. _0123, _I remembered as I looked at the pad of numbers. I punched in the code and the door slid open.

I walked out into the hallway, but then I started thinking. Wait. I don't even know where the dining room was!

It shouldn't be that hard to figure out where it is. I looked at both ends of the hall. One was a dead end and the other led to light. I turned towards the light, walking quickly.

I stood in the doorway of a huge common room with a kitchen area on the other side. A big circular sofa sat in front of a big box with moving pictures on it. The wall beside it was made entirely of glass, allowing a perfect view into the city.

I saw Cyborg and Beast Boy on the couch, watching the strange picture box. Continuing on to the kitchen, I started to compare it to the kitchen I would sneak in and out of at the castle. Cooks were always too busy to notice me; this kitchen was empty of people. Daylight and the occasional candles lit up my kitchen; this one was lit with a strange on the ceiling.

My kitchen definitely did not have a big…box sitting in it. I walked up to the thing and touched it. Nothing. I noticed there were two handles on it. I pulled the first one open and a cool blast hit my face. Closing it, I reached down for the second handle and pulled it open.

The air wasn't as cold as the first. I peered into it. There were a few fruits in it along with some things I recognized as meat and cheese. There were a lot of foods I didn't recognize. I settled for a golden apple.

Closing the door carefully, I went to the sink (I think that's what it was) to wash it off. _Turn the knobs, _I remembered, I turned one of them and cool water ran over the apple and my hand.

I bit into my apple as I walked back over to the common room. I moved to the inside of the huge sofa and sat near the edge.

"Hey, Perc." Beast Boy said, drawing his attention from the moving picture box for a second.

"Hello," I replied. Half of my apple was eaten now.

"How do you like the Tower so far?" Cyborg asked.

"It's just fine." I answered, finishing off my apple. I held onto the core, not getting up to throw it away yet.

My eyes wandered up to the big box. "What _is_ that thing up there?" I asked suddenly.

"You mean the TV?" Beast Boy asked.

"TV?" I repeated, confused.

"TV means television. You can watch movies and TV shows on it. But since you're from King Arthur times, you've never seen one before." Cyborg said.

I shook my head and looked back at the 'TV'. There were people talking and laughing on it. My eyes widened up. "Are there _people _inside that thing?!" I asked in horror. Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled at my lack of knowledge.

"No. TVs show things that have already been filmed." Cyborg said. I gave a slight nod.

"I think I get it now." I said. _Quick learner, _I thought. I hopped up off of the sofa and quickly threw my apple away. "Goodbye," I said on my way out of the common room.

* * *

Instead of going back to my room, I decided to travel around the Tower. _Room, room, room, another room,_ I thought as I gazed at the doors. My journey continued down until I think I went into another level in the Tower. I found a door labeled 'Gym'. Never hearing of this word before, I pushed open the door.

Inside of the room was an enormous space with various equipment. There were some fake…people, I'm assuming, a few bags hanging from the ceiling, and weird machines along with many other wonders.

Gazing at the equipment, I instantly brightened. This was the perfect chance to practice my outstanding skills. Not to brag, but when you've found the Holy Grail, you're kind of the best out there. The standards might be different here, but none the less, I will practice.

I grabbed one of the fake people (dummies, I will call them) and found that it was built like an automaton, just a little more responsible. I started put the robot into an upright position, I discovered a button on the top of its head. Curiously, I pushed it and the robot seemed to come alive.

It finished getting up on its own, and balanced its arms in a sparring position. I saw no weapons on it, but I knew I had to have some sort of surprise in it.

I drew my sword, gripping it in both hands. My breathing steadied, the anticipation to battle relaxing me. The robot took a swing at my head. I ducked and swung at its feet. The robot jumped out of the way and I moved back. I ran at the robot and swung my sword at its side. It slid out of the way, but I was quick to release a flurry of swings on it. My attacks were too fast for it. I managed to dismember the robot completely.

Smiling, I said haughtily, "Ha! You are no match for me, mechanical foe!"

The short relief of my victory only lasted a minute. _Father won't be proud of you_, my conscience whispered. "Father…" I repeated, slightly disheartened.

Before I had time to skirt sulking, I heard the door to the 'gym' slide open. Robin walked in afterwards. He looked at me (I think) and the pile of metal parts. He smiled slightly.

"Nice work." Said Robin. I smiled back in appreciation before he continued. "How would you like try the obstacle course?"

"That sounds like a slight challenge. I'm in." I said.

He gestured me to start walking with him. I followed him out and eventually we went up and eventually we went up a staircase. We were on the roof, to my amazement. The view of the city from here was beautiful. Robin walked to a metal-desk-looking thing and pressed a button on it.

"Everyone needs to report to the roof." He said and pulled a big switch down. The roof turned into the 'obstacle course', I'm assuming. It took up the majority of the roof. And looked like a…big trail of some sort. Nothing else was on it but a normal path. I turned to Robin, confused. He must have sensed my wonder.

"I can use this control panel to change the environment, your opponents, add obstacles and alter everything from temperature to wind speed." He said.

"That sounds like fun." I said. Robin cracked a small smile at that.

Less than a few minutes later, the rest of my new friends joined us on the roof.

"What's going on, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"We're going to watch Percival run the obstacle course." Robin answered.

"Have you all been through this course before?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's hard at first, but it's fun once you've gone through it a few times." Beast Boy said.

"Starts over there, Percival." Robin said, pointing to the beginning of marked path. He then gestured for the others to come to the desk with him.

I was readying myself, since this course was obviously more advanced than my training system at home. _ Expect the unexpected. Never let your guard down. Eyes on the target. Do not stand still—always move. Brace yourself for impact._ I recited my knightly advice.

Robin's voice brought me back to reality.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice projected through something that made him sound like an automaton.

"As I'll ever be." I said and drew my sword. A few seconds, a buzz went off and I took off. The trail was still blank as I ran a few meters into it. Suddenly, I felt a slight rumble beneath my feet, and I sidestepped some object shooting out of the ground with precision. This went on for little while. On the fifth explosion, I swing my sword and cut the object, a disk of some sort, in half.

I continued to run on the trail. Arrows were being fixed at me, causing me to weave side to side.

_Is that the best you can do? _I scoffed mentally.

The arrows seemed to stop as soon as I thought so. Instead, an automaton was projected before me, guarded with a gray stick likes Robin's. I dodged its strikes with a few of my own. The edge of my sword cut the automaton from hip to collarbone.

As soon as I sliced it, the machine pulled itself back together. This time, the automaton took on the form of Beast Boy, who then turned into a striped cat, still retaining the green color. The cat opened its mouth and roared at me. The sound was quite intimidating, but I have faced more evil things in my life time. When the cat lunged at me, I ducked out the way.

The cat went from a feline to a huge green monkey. It charged and swung a giant fist at me, knocking me a few yards away. With a sneer, I stood up again. I tossed my sword in the air and teasingly moved my fingers in a come-here motion. The monkey roared at my actions and came at me again. Just then, my sword came back down and I leaped into the air and kicked it.

Within seconds, my sword went straight through the monkey's chest, making the projection break up into a million particles. My sword was starting to drift too far away, so I stuck out my hand and it came flying back to me.

The projection this time came back as Starfire. Her hands and eyes were already glowing bright green. Feeling energetic and confident, I charged straight ahead and leaped into the air, ready to strike down…

But then she literally blasted me out of the sky and then flew out the way. I hit the ground and rolled to lessen the impact.

As soon as I got back up, Starfire was already high up in the air, raining down green bolts of energy. The bolts left scorch marks on the ground, so I was eager to dodge them.

One of the bolts, however, managed to hit my sword, and it bounced off the enchanted glass. The backfired bolt nearly missed Starfire's head.

_There's always a weakness, _I thought happily.

I moved the blade in my hand with perfect timing as bolt after bolt hit my unbreakable sword. Four or five bolts made empty holes in my redheaded adversary.

The automaton flashed itself back to the ground. The particles jumbled around, swirling in a huge cluster like killer bees, before pulling itself back together as Cyborg.

But before I could get back into battle stance, a loud beeping noise went off. Everything seemed to pause. I looked around for the source of the noise.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin said, holding some sort of device that reminded me of a compact mirror. Everyone started heading back to the roof entrance, going down the stairs. Robin flipped the switch, turning the obstacle course back into a normal roof. I stayed in my spot, not sure of what to do. _Do I just stay here at the Tower?_ I thought, confused.

Again, Robin's voice brought me out of thought.

"Are you coming, Percival?" He asked. A huge smile broke out on my face and I nodded, running to the entrance.

* * *

**And Percival is now (kind of) an official Titan! Red X will make his first appearance. I decided that there are a lot of modern things and it would take a lot of time to explain all of it to Percival, so some or our modern things will exist in her alternate reality. Not things like TV of course, but things like compact mirrors and couches and all that.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I caught the lazy over the past few weeks. Ha ha, anyways…**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His name is Red-X.

He was a thief and a pretty good one at that, seeming as the Titans haven't officially beaten him. Additionally, I knew that he irritated Robin to no end and that he was 'harder to catch than a greased pig' according to Beast Boy.

Robin said that the local bank had been robbed and our culprit was running the streets to an abandoned warehouse. _Bloody coward. Stealing then running off like a child?_ I thought. _How unprofessional._

As we exited the strange machine that Cyborg called the 'T-Car,' I felt that familiar surge of adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Along with that I felt a tiny pang of nervousness.

Obviously, things were going to be very different on this modern battle ground. I have no idea what kind of weapons the thief could have with him, and the thought of being defeated by a petty villain unnerved me.

We entered the locked warehouse with the help of Raven (who had powers similar to my aunt*). To my surprise, no one was there. Besides a few crates and boxes, it was empty in here.

"Everyone split up and search the warehouse." Robin said, pulling out that gray stick again. "Titans, go!"

At those words, everyone ran off in different directions, leaving me in my current spot. Well, I guess there was no harm in looking here. I pulled my sword from the scabbard around my hips. Closing my eyes, I focused my energy and strengthened the glass, making sure it was still unbreakable. _I hope this 'Red-X' is as good as the Titans say he is. If not, then I hope he can still take himself after battling me._

After a few minutes I heard commotion coming from another room. I gripped my sword tightly and ran in the direction of the sound. Going into another room, I saw the Titans (well, some of them) battling someone in a black suit. _This must be Red-X._

From what I saw, Starfire was pinned to a wall by a large X and Beast Boy was struggling to get red goo off of him.

"You guys have lost your touch." Red X said, his voice sounds robotic. My dislike for him deepened quickly.

Cyborg turned his arm into a cannon and fired it at Red-X, a blue light burning every passing object as the masked thief ducked and dodged.

Raven flew in closer to the attack and her eyes glowed white. "Azarath Metrion Z-"Before she could finish her odd chant, an x covered her mouth.

"You talk too much." He stated as he moved on. Within another few seconds, an x was fired at Cyborg. The x must have cancelled out electricity because Cyborg's body sparked blue before he fell to the ground. "Looks like you got your wires crossed."

Four out of five (or was it six now?) were down.

"It's just you and me, boy wonder." He said as Robin ran at him.

Robin fought with pure aggression, as I could see the way he furiously struck out with his staff. His teeth were clenched tightly. And even though I couldn't see them, his eyes were most likely narrowed.

Red-X on the other hand, fought back like there was nothing to it. I could hear a few chuckles coming from him as he blocked the majority of Robin's attacks. The masked thief caught Robin's staff vertically and spun himself around with it, pushing Robin to the ground with his legs.

_Nice move, _I thought instantly and then scolded myself.

Robin snarled angrily and got back up.

As I watched the brawl, an idea hatched in my head. I silently walked backwards and climbed up the huge stack of crates. _ Nothing like an ambush to defeat your enemies._

I loomed back at the two masked vigilantes and saw that there was a red cord around Robin's ankles, his stomach on the ground as he tried to bring himself back.

"Sorry, kid, but I've gotta run." He said and saluted. "Catch you later." Then he started running towards the entrance of the room.

_Not if I can stop it and I know I can. Just run a little further, _I thought. I crawled to the edge of the box as then hopped off as the thief neared the perfect spot.

Red-X exclaimed in shock as my body collided with his, sending us both to the floor. Acting quickly, I got up and put my foot on his chest, my sword inches away from his covered neck.

From here, I had a better look at him. The suit covered every inch of his body. He had a tattered gray cape with matching gloves. A white skull-like mask covered most of his face. A red x on his forehead went over his right eyes matching the one on his chest. A gray belt rested on his hips.

The white eyes of his mask widened considerably as he stared my face (I think). "What the f—"

"Surrender now or face the consequences." I said.

His eyes went back to normal after that. "What are you gonna do? Challenge me to a duel?" He asked. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You should be wise and not attempt to cross the knight of the G-"In a flash, Red X disappeared under my foot, leaving me dumbfounded. _What sort of sorcery is this?_ I thought as I looked from side to side.

A burst of pain exploded between my shoulder blades. I cried out in pain as I fell down on my knees, earning a chuckle in response. _They always find that spot,_ I thought angrily. I pushed myself back up on my feet. Recovering my sword, I turned and ran out of the room, following red X. I trailed after him to a staircase that led to the roof, similar to the one at the Tower.

As soon as we reached to roof, I reached out and elbowed him in the back. He stumbled forward and then turned around, grabbed my hand, and flipped me over his shoulder onto my stomach. I jerked out my sword at his feet, making him fall on the ground next to me.

I stood up carefully, my body starting to ache. He, on the other hand, sprung up like he wasn't hurt. I pulled out my weapon again and wasted no time striking out. A big rip appear across his arm, showing a red slash on lightly bronzed skin. His eyes widened up before they narrowed down to slits.

"You'd better watch that sword, princess." He growled out.

"Do not call me 'princess' you b-"Before I finished the obscenity, a red x covered my mouth. I let out a muffled cry.

"Bite your tongue." He replied. To add to it, he shot out a red cord to my hands, making me drop my sword.

"I must take my leave now, fair maiden." He said, imitating my accent as he away. I was left on the roof. Only then did I register how cold it was, the wind hitting me like a fist. My body was turning numb with the cold and my growing anger.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of my lungs. It was muffled, of course, and I was out of breath at the end.

Footsteps echoed in my ears and I turned to see the Titans. Beast Boy still had some of the red goo in his hair. Raven had an x-shaped red mark on her mouth. Cyborg's body had smoke coming from it.

"He's gone." I said, muffled. Cyborg came up and ripped off the x, which hurt a lot. "He's gone." I repeated despite my stinging mouth. Starfire blasted the cord from my hands. I reached down to pick up my sword, recovering it with a silent sigh.

Afterwards, we returned to the T Car. _Beaten by a petty thief. What's next? Losing all of my hair to a comb?_

It seems as if everyone was slightly upset. Especially Robin.

By the time I looked up at the windows of the car, we were pulling up into the 'garage.' When the car was parked, I was the last one to exit the car. Trailing slowly back to my room, I grew a little more sad with each step. I have gone on thousands of quests, slayed wild beasts, and received the _Holy Grail,_ for crying out loud! Losing to a thief like _him _is an enormous bow to my honor.

_0123,_ I typed in the keypad. The door slid open and I trudged in, heading to the bathroom. I took one of those showers (which was actually kind of fun), washed my hair, and brushed my teeth. After braiding my wet hair, I decided to just towel off and sleep naked tonight, seeing as I didn't have any night clothes and sleeping in my armor didn't really sound like a good idea right now.

I climbed into my cool sheet and sunk deep into them. _Next time will be different, _I promised. _Very different._

* * *

***In Percival's altered reality, King Arthur is her father and the other knights are her brothers. Morgan Le Fay is Arthur's sister and if I am correct, she is some kind of wizard.**

**I did add a few more things to Percival's knowledge, to speed up the process of her learning about our world. **

**And since I never exactly explained her costume, here is a good summary. It is pretty much just metal parts, with chainmail on her upper arms, upper thighs, and hands. Plus, a scabbard across her hips. The armor is pretty fitted to her body, so you can kind of tell she's got a figure. And remember that she is lightly tanned with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. The two people that I based her off of are Lulu Antariska and Eleanor Calder. She is 18. If you see 16 anywhere, let me know.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
